The Days Go By
by Professor-FickleBottom
Summary: A day in the life of our lovely couple (:
1. Chapter 1

As renji walked in the squad six office he saw his captain sitting at his desk as usual with a piles of paper work next to him.

"Renji why are you late" Asked byakuya

"Uh...um " Renji replied obviously hiding something

He couldn't real just tell his captain the byakuya kuchiki that he spent the night with rukia could he?

"Renji you didn't answer my question"

"oh sorry sir I was um..."He was cut short when byakuya shot him one of his cold glares.

Renji was searching his head for a good excuse.

"Renji is something wrong"he said shooting him another one of his cold glares

"uh no sir I just had a late night its nothing really"

"very well then you should get started on you work" Renji walked over to his desk looking at the huge pile of papers lying on it. He was sure not looking forward to this.

Especially when the only thing he could think about was Rukia.

[][][][][][][]

Rukia couldn't stop thinking about renji as she entered the squad 13 training grounds, she was lost in thought of the way she felt when she was with him how safe it felt in his arms how much she could trust him. She was suddenly interrupted by a voice

"Oi Rukia" called Kain "Hurry up and get up here"

"Huh... oh yes coming" she quickly rushed over to kain trying to push her thoughts of renji to the back of her head.

"hey Rukia what took you so long" asked Kain

"Um I'm sorry lieutenant shiba" rukia replied bowing respectfully

"for the last time rukia you don't have to a address me so formally geez"

"sorry lieutenant...I mean kain "she replied bowing again

"well than alright well lets start shall we"

"alright then lieuten...I mean kain"

[][][][]

Renji just sat there reading a piece of paper that said something about his duties as a lieutenant or something. But right now he couldn't concentrate on anything probably because he was to concentrated on rukia to even care about the paper in his hand or what byakuya was saying

His thought were suddenly interrupted when byakuya asked him what he thought

Renji realized he was in trouble he didn't even know what byakuya was talking about he knew if he didn't answer he would suffer one of two faiths he would either have to face the wrath of senbonzakura or he would get a load of extra paper work, he couldn't decide which one was worst he didn't have time to think.

"So Renji what do you think" asked Byakuya shooting renji a death glare

"what do I think"

Renji was trying his best to stall but by the look on byakuya's face he could see it wasn't working

"So" Byakuya was beginning to get impatient

"Huh what do I think I think uh um...I think...um...uh...

"Renji well what do you think" Byakuya was getting more and more impatient by the minute, He knew Renji was hiding something and he was going to find out what.

Renji decided to just come clean his captain might hold back a little when he uses senbonzakura, and he didn't really want to find out what would happen if he kept this up either. well here go's nothing

"Well Um Byakuya I kinda wasn't...paying attention" Renji said half mumbling the last bit

"Well in that case you can have half of my paper work as punishment and you can face the wrath of my senbonzakura"replied byakuya calm as ever

What did I ever do to deserve this he thought.

This is like a double punishment just because I wasn't paying attention"

I bet if it were rukia she wouldn't have made the mistake of not listening to byakuya. I'm dead for sure now he thought. this was the fifth time he had got caught, byakuya was bound to get suspicious someday he thought. But then again nobles are commonly known for not caring about others and that would definitely be byakuya.

[][][][][][]

After training with Kain rukia was exhausted, she couldn't even tell what time, partly due to the fact that they were in a indoor training room with no windows, but she couldn't think of that right now she was to exhausted.

After about an hour or so of just sitting there thinking of how exhausted she was or what time it was or renji or how she could improve or renji. She decided to go home, but just as she was about to go home a familiar voice called out to her.

"Hey Rukia come on you have to help me I've got a ton of paper work and my captain wants it in by tomorrow and shuihei and renji won't help me, Momo said she had to much work of her own to do, Ikkaku doesn't do anything but fight, Yumichika is to busy staring at himself in the mirror and Izuru made up some excuse about a hollow so your the only one left so can you help me !"

She knew that voice it was none other than Rangiku.

She thought to herself for a bit an decided what the heck she had nothing better to do apart from finishing off her share of paper work, visit her captain, practice her sword skills,going home and listing to her brother lecture her about how to behave and stuff and finish reading her 1337 page book. So she was practically free.

"Ok then so how much work do you have any way"

"So you'll help me then"

"Yeah I mean I have nothing better to do so I don't see why not"

"Thank you rukia your the best so come follow me and I'll show you where it is"

She watch as the over happy soul reaper skipped away. When they arrived at rangiku's office she saw the massive amount of work that was on the girls desk.

"well here it is" she said almost as if she didn't notice how tall much was there.

The only thought that came to rukia's head was how do I get myself into these things, she was sure that if you stack the paper up on top of each other it would of been taller than she maybe even renji, the thought of renji made her a little bit happier though.

"so I guess we should get started then"said rangiku cheerfully

[][][][][][]

After about 5 or 6 hours of non stop reading and signing Renji was glad that he was done for the dayor so he thought.

"Renji are you done yet"

"Yes sir I'm done"

"Good so then now you can start on your punishment"

"WHAT! you were really serious about that"

"why are you so surprised don't you remember the punishment I gave you went you decided you weren't going to pay attention"

"Yes sir I remember"

Renji cursed under his breath. He swore that this is the last time he is going to think about her during work or at least near Byakuya.

3 hour later he was done finally done his captain already gone home and he was the only one left in the entire building witch sucked, he was planning to go to the pub tonight but now he was to tired to even think about drinking.

Well at least he could still see rukia he thought, but then again she was probably already went home so he decided he would just go home and find something interesting to do like sit on his bed and stare at a wall.

[][][][][]

After helping Rangiku finish off her work she decided to go visit renji and see how he was doing, besides she couldn't stop thinking about him and the night before.

So after awhile of walking up the stairs of the squad six rooms where renji lived she couldn't help but feel tired, people couldn't blame her if she did get tired she had trained all day with kain and then helped Rangiku with all her work and now to walk up all these stairs her feet were killing her.

When she finally reached the door she was tired she didn't know if her feet would move anymore, yet support the weight of her body. When she finally calmed her breathing down she knocked on the door of renji's apartment. She waited for someone to answer but no one came so she decided to, knock waited a bit but there was no answer she was beginning to loose her patients when she knocked again she felt renji's spiritual pressure on the other side but just barely. She waited a bit for an answer but there was none. She suddenly realized what he was doing so she decided to put on her acting voice and play along with his little game

"Oh my there seems to be no one home looks like I'll just have to come back tomorrow"she started walking away when a hand grabbed her by her around her waist and pulled her into the room. She knew who the hand belonged to it was renji's hand it felt so warm. she looked up smiling at him he looked down at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"Renji I missed you and What the hell happened to you, your covered in bruises" was the only thing that came out of her mouth

"Yeah I missed you to and that's a long story"

"So how was your day lieutenant Abarai" said rukia sarcastically

"It was fine just had to feel the wrath of senbonzakurna is all then got half of my captains paper work"

"So that's what you did"

"yeah just kinda wasn't paying attention to him is all"

"WHAT...you Should consider yourself lucky that he didn't kill you"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Yeah you should"

"So anyway what you do today rukia?"

"Hm lets see first I had to train 4 hours straight with kain then I had to finish off my share of paper work, then I had to spend like 2 to 3 hours listening to byakuya lecturing me about how I should behave, then I had to finish my book, then I went to visit my captain and then Rangiku came by and ask me to help her with her paper work so that what I did today."

"I see busy day "

"Yep"

"So then what brings youhere Miss Kuchiki" asked renji sarcastically

"Oh nothing really I just thought come visit you"

"Really"

"Yep really

"Well you tired"

"Are you kidding of course I'm tired"

"Ok shall we get to bed then"

"Ok"

With that renji picked her up bridal style and walked into his room and placed her gently on the bed.

And crawled in after her kissing her on the cheek gently and watching her as she drifted off to sleep.

After awhile he himself got tired and fell asleep as well.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Oi renji wake up you lazy idiot your gonna be late for work"came the loud voice of rukia

"Huh "

"What do you meanhuh didn't you hear me I said you going to be late for work if you don't hurry up!"

"Yeah I heard you I'm talking about why you are waking me up so early, Its like 6 am or something!"

"Actually its 10.30 Idiot"

"Really why didn't you tell me that in the first place now I'm gonna be late"

"What do you mean why didn't I tell you in the first place I've been trying to wake you up since 9.30"

"Really"

"Yes really I almost thought you were deafor if you were even alive"

"what do you mean of course I'm alive did you really think I would just roll over and die"

"I don't know, it seemed like you were dead I mean you didn't wake up when I kicked you in the face"

"You what!

"I mean just um um..."

"Damn what am I gonna tell him now" she whispered to herself

But he had heard her

"Oh I know what you could tell me maybe a sorry"

"Oh yeah sorry renji but I don't see why have to apologies I mean you didn't even feel it"

"how does that matter you still did it"

"Well whatever, and renji if you don't hurry up byakuya is gonna be mad"

"Yeah I suppose your right"

"You bet I am"

"well see ya"

"AH renji you forgot to brush your teeth"

"Huh oh yeah I knew I forgot to do something"

"How can you forget something like that"

"I don't know maybe its because you gave me brain damage when you kicked me in the face"

"You can't get brain damage that easy can you?"

"I don't know, well see ya"

"See ya later then"

After renji left rukia decided to head home before someone suspects something

Renji was freaking out if he turned up late there's no telling what Byakuya would do to him.

Last time all he did was not pay attention and he got a ton of bruises to show for it.

Damn hope I'm not late he thought

When he finally turn up about 5 minutes later he saw byakuya as always sitting at his chair with a ton of paper work besides him.

"Renji you have an assignment you are to go to the world of the living for a few weeks to investigate the state of the city with 13th squad member rukia, lieutenant Matsumoto, lieutenant Hinamori , lieutenant Hisagi, lieutenant Izuru, 3rd seat Ikkaku, 5th seat yumichika and Captain Karakura town do you understand"

"Yes sir"

Oh and renji why are you late again"

"Oh ah about that...Oh look at the time I've gotta go now see ya" with that renjib flashed stepped out the door and headed towards the senkai mon.

Something up with renji he's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what? Thought Bakery

As rukia got home she noticed that Bakery had already gone to work.

When she walked into her room she saw that there was a letter on her dressing table she began to read it

To: Russia chick

You are to go to the world of the living for an Investigation of any further hollow transformations and possibly find a way to stop Aizen

You will be there for approximately 3-4 weeks

Also attending:

lieutenant Matsumoto lieutenant Hinamori lieutenant Hisagi lieutenant Abaria lieutenant Izuru 3rd seat Ikkaku 5th seat yumichika Captain Hitsugaya

Meet at the senkai mon at 11.00

That is all

Head captain Yamamoto

As she shut the letter she looked over at the clock it was already 10.47 She was going to be late if she didn't hurry.

She quickly ran into the bathroom grabbing a new uniform on the way in.

She had the quickest shower she had ever had, got changed and stepped out of the bathroom 4 minutes later

It was now 10.51 and she was panicking she had to get there fast or else she was going to be late.

So she flashed stepped there took every short cut she knew and got there 5 minutes early. Amazingly she wasn't the last one there they were still waiting on Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and renji.

She thought that renji was the one that was going to tease her but he was one of the last to arrive amazing!

"Oi renji what took you so long" asked rukia

"Well I had to make up a good excuse for why I was late"

"So what did ya say"

"Nothing I just flash stepped out the door before he could torture me"

"That doesn't explain why your late"

"Well about that I kinda used up most of my energy just to get to the office on time"

"Hmph looks like you've grown real weak now huh"

"What did you just say!"

"You heard me I said looks like you've grown real weak now!"

"Quit shouting your gonna wake everybody up!"

"Yeah and who would that be everyone's already awake idiot and besides I'm not the one yelling!"

"YEAH THEN WHO IS!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!"screamed Ikkaku

"OH Ikkaku your here"said renji

"What you mean I arrived 5 minutes ago" shouted Ikkaku

"What really"said a confused renji

"Yes really I came while you two were arguing"shouted Ikkaku

"OH" Said renji

"Well If everyone is here I guess we should get going" Said the obviously impatient Toshiro

"Right then lets go lishiro" Said momo

"For the last time I told you to never call me that again momo Its captain hitsugaya"

"Sorry"

"Well what are you witing for the world of the living has the best stores and everything is so cheap" Said the very excited Rangiku

"That's not what we are going there for you know" replied Captain hitsugaya

After 10 minutes of listening to Toshiro and Rangiku argue the group left for the world of the living.

After 5 or6 minutes of walking in the middle of nowhere they arrived at Karakura town.

"yay we're here"squealed the over excited Rangiku

"Oh so I've heard that the world of the living have pretty good bars maybe I could even win me over a chick or two huh" Said Shuihei

"Sounds like a good idea I'm in let's go tonight"Replied Ikkaku

"Yeah I'm in"Said yumishika

"Ohhh sounds like fun I'm in" Stated rangiku

"So why don't we all go what ya say you guys up for it" Said Izuru

"That's not what we are here for" said captain hitsugaya

"Come on captain please"pleaded rangiku

"NO'relpied toshiro

"If you don't I'll tell every one in the seretei that your real name is lil shiro" said rangiku

"Fine you can go as long as you can make it if there are any hollow sightings"

"Ok lets go tonight, but first I'll go shopping"

"So were are you staying renji" asked rukia

"I don't know probably at urahara's again"replied renji

"Oh"

"What about you"

"I don't know probably at Ichigo's"

"I see just becarful okay"said renji

"Ok guys lets go" Shouted Ikkaku

"Where are you staying"ASked momo

"I don't know"Replied Ikkaku

"Actually he does he just doesn't want to admit it" Said yumichika

"where would that be"

"Oh you know at keigo's house"replied yumichika

"There's no need"Said toshiro

"Really" said ikkaku

"Yeah according to this map urahara sent us the house we are staying at should be just around the corner lets go" said toshiro

"Ok works for me lets go" Said ikkaku

"Ok so lets go, do you think recon the house is going to be big" asked rangiku

"It doesn't matter to me as long as it isn't near keigo's sister" replied Ikkaku

As the group turned around the corner they saw a big 2 story house with a letter on the door shuhei decided to read it

Dear soul reapers

Welcome to your new house me and my team have already filled the fridge up with snacks but you might want to buy more or keep renji away from it.

and renji jinta says you owe him for the chips you stole from his room.

Enjoy urahara

"Huh renji did you really steal jinta's chips" Asked rukia

"Maybe...ok I did but it wasn't my fault I was hungry and they wouldn't let me eat anything out of there fridge"replied a blushing renji

"Oh I see" Said rukia

"Well lets go in I want to pick my room" Said Rangiku

"Ok then" Said Izuru

AS they walked in they saw the a 3 seat sofa in the living room with a large plasma in the corner.

When they walked up stairs Rangiku was the first to run into one of the rooms and claim that it was hers.

The house had four bedrooms all on the 2nd floor, a mini bar on the second floor, a lounge room on the first, 3 bathrooms 2 on the 2nd and 1 on the first, a communicator on the back wall of the first floor office and a kitchen and pantry.

Rangiku, momo and rukia were sharing a room.

Renji, Ikkaku and yumichika were also sharing a room.

Shuhei and Izuru were sharing a room.

And Toshiro had a room all to himself which everyone complained about.

Once they all unpacked their things they went down stairs to watch T.v. except Toshiro who was finishing his paper work

"This is boring I wanted to go shopping" Complained rangiku

"You can go just don't expect us to come" Replied ikkaku

"Awww but why won't you come" muttered rangiku

"Because I'm not interested in that type of stuff why don't you ask momo or rukia to go with you or yumichika"

"Okay rukia, momo, yumichika do you want to come shopping with me" asked rangiku

"Uh no thanks I busy and besides the sun is to bright I might get sunburn on my beautiful skin" replied yumichika

"I'm sorry I've got paper work" Replied momo

"and what about you rukia" Asked rangiku hoping she wouldn't be busy

"Ah...ah um I've already got something to wear" Replied rukia hoping her made up excuse would work

"Oh then lets go you guys aren't busy so lets go' said rangiku pulling rukia and momo out the door and towards the mall.

"So what do you think those chicks are gonna be wearing" asked shuhei

"I don't know and why are you asking" replied Izuru

"Huh checking out the chicks are you shuhei" Said renji

"Like your one to talk everyone knows how much you like rukia " Replied Ikkaku

"Shut up" Said renji

"Hey renji at least shes pretty hot" Said Izuru

"Yeah way more prettier than yumichika" Added shuhei

"What! how dare you insult such beuaty" said yumichika

"What are you talking about she's way hotter than you" Said renji "Well there still is rangiku she hot and she's got huge ..."

"Yeah and then there's momo" Said Izuru

"You have a crush on momo" Said shuhei

"Huh so that's who you like, I've always wondered who you had a crush on" Added renji

"Yeah I"m excited maybe I might score me a hot girl" Said Ikkaku

"Yeah I agree" Said shuhei

"Is that all you care about" asked renji

"Huh well its better than you, you only stick to one girl" countered shuhei

"What did you say" Replied renji

"You heard me" Said shuhei

"Whatever" Replied renji

"So wich bar are we going to anyway" Asked Izuru

"You mean you guys didn't even know where we are going to go" Replied renji

"Well do you?" Asked Izuru

"No I just figured we would go to a random bar somewhere" Replied renji

"Huh so you don't even know" Said yumichika

After the show finished the 5 men decided to go upstairs to the mini bar and have some sake and talk


	3. Chapter 3

"OOOOHH, lets go in there" Shouted rangiku as she pulled the two smaller girls into the huge 4 story mall

"Hold on" Shouted rukia

"Wait stop you hurting my hand" complained momo

"Come on guys if we don't hurry we'll miss all the sales" said rangiku still pulling them to the nearest store

"Well could you at least let go of our hands" Demanded rukia

"Oh ok then" Replied rangiku as she released the two hands

"See ya" Said momo as she walked towards the doors of the mall

"Hey where are you going" Asked Rangiku

"Oh I already decided what I'm gonna wear and besides I've got paper work to finish" Replied momo

"Oh ok then I'll just go with rukia" Said rangiku

"Oh ok then see ya later" Replied momo

"See ya later"" Said rangiku

"Wait momo you can't just leave me here with this well thing please stay" Whinned rukia

But it was either momo didn't here her or she was just ignoring her.

This is so unfair thought rukia

"Hey rukia look isn't it the cutess thing" Shouted rangiku from inside a store

"Yeah kinda" Replied rukia trying not to give away that she thought the dress was horrible

"Hey why don't you wear it tonight" Sugested rangiku as she walked towards a staff member with the dress in her hand

"Wait" Said rukia almost shouting

"Huh whats wrong" asked rangiku

"Oh nothing I just thought I'd just had my eye on one of the other dresses near the front" Said rukia

"Oh ok then show me" Said rangiku enthusiastically

"right just follow me" Replied rukia

"So where is this dress" Asked a confused rangiku

"Oh to bad they must have sold out my luck" Said rukia

"Oh don't worry we'll just get you the one I chose before" said Rangiku

"No!" Replied rukia a little to quickly

"Why not it'll look good on you" Said Rangiku

"You said that the last time" Complained rukia

"It wasn't so bad the last time" Countered rangiku

"Sure it wasn't" Said rukia remebering the last time when she wore something rangiku insistead on

FLASHBACK

It was about 7 months ago the womens soul reaper organisation was planning a party tonight so they decided to go shopping for their clothing, rukia didn't really even want to go to the party, but rangiku and momo ended up convincing her somehow.

To her it was unfair all the others who didn't want to go didn't.

So when they arived in the world of the living Rangiku led the way to her faviorite mall, after awhile of bickering and shouting the girls arrived at the mall.

"Ok everyone we're here" Shouted rangiku excitedly causing a few humans to stare her way

"So this is what a mall looks like heh" Said yoruichi

"Yes I think so lady yoruichi" Confirmed soi fon

"OKKKK we're here lets split into two groups and go shopping!" Shouted rangiku now gaining the attention of all the humans in sight

"Ok then rangiku, rukia, and momo will go in one group, and lady yoruichi, soi fon, isane and nemu will go on another" Said Nanao

"Wwwaaiitt what about me" Complained yachiru

"Oh didn't worry you can come with me and we'll get some candy" Replied Nanao

"Ok" Said yachiru almost instantely

"Awesome looks like I'm with you guys" Said rangiku excitedly

"How's this awesome" Muttered rukia

"What was that rukia" Asked momo

"Oh nothing I was just saying how much I'm looking forward to this is all" Replied rukia enthusiastically

"OK well we should get going guys" Said rangiku

"Alright then" shouted momo

"OK" Said rukia

As the three walked past the hundreds of shops Momo and Rukia noticed that every time they turned around rangiku had either dissapeared or somehow gotten more things.

By the time they reached the middle of the mall rangiku was pushing an over flowing trolley full of clothes, sunglasses, scarfs and accessories.

"Whats all that" Asked a confused momo

"Oh this is just all the things I thought I might bye for when we go to a pub or something" Replied rangiku

"So then why is it that you have so much" Asked rukia

"Oh thats because...This one is for halloween and this ones for easter, this ones for christmas, this ones for thanksgiving, oh and this ones for festivals and stuff" Replied rangiku holding everything up as she said it

"Oh I see but theres only one problem" Shouted rukia

"Oh whais it" Asked rangiku

"Hmmm lets see WE DON'T HAVE ANY OF THOOSE THINGS IN THE SERETEI!" Shouted rukia again this time more louder

"Of course we do remember that time we celebrated halloween" Asked rangiku

"No" Replied rukia

"Can't you remember?" said rukia

"NO I can't because that never happened!" Shouterd rukia

"What about you momo" Asked rangiku

"NO I don't remember at all, I think I'm going to agree with rukia it didn't happen" replied momo

"Sure it did" Said rangiku

"Acctually it didn't" Said rukia

"Well then do you remeber the christmas party we all had in the seretei" Asked rangiku

"Yes I do but that was in the world of the living not in the seretei!" Shouted rukia once again

"OH I guessthats true" Said rangiku

"So then what are you gonna do with all thoose clothes then" Asked momo

"Hmmm... I don't know" Replpied rangiku

" So why'd you buy so many" Asked rukia

"Because they were all so cute and so cheap" Replied rangiku

"So what should we do with them" Said momo

"OOOOO I know we could all wear one of them to tonight huh sounds good aren't I a genius or what" shouted rangiku

"So then we don't need to go shopping then" Said momo dissapointedly

So they all decided to go back to the seretei and go to rangiku's house.

when they all got there rangikuasked them witch one they wanted, rukia quickly declined but momo decided to try one on.

"Hey rukia are you gonna come choose one or what?" Asked momo

"NO I'm not and if you think I'm wearing one of thoose you are horribly mistaken" Said rukia

"Come on rukia it can't be that bad" said momo as she walked over to rangiku who tossed her a dress or something

"Yeah come on rukia" Said rangiku

damn I should have never come thought rukia etternally cursing herself

"So will you wear one or not" Asked momo

"Fine I guess I have nothing else to do " Replied rukia defeatedly

"alright then that's the spirit, you can have this one it'll look good on you I promise" Said rangiku as she tossed a bag of clothes at rukia

"Rangiku what the hel is this" Asked rukia as she opened the bag

"Oh thats a dress" Replied rangiku as if nothing was wrong with the dress

"No I mean why is it so short and so revealing" Asked rukia

"What do you meantheres nothing wrong with it" replied rangiku

"Rukia its nnot so bad" Said momo

"Yeah rukia if you ever want to win a man over you need to wear things like that" added rangiku

"What did you say!" Shouted rukia

"OH nothing I was just saying if you ever want to impress renji wear something like that" Said rangiku

"What makes you think I want to impress renji and plus this is a womens organisation so he isn't even going to be there" Said rukia

"Oh yeah I forgot about that" Said rangiku

"Come on rukia just wear it" Said momo

"No" replied rukia

"Why not" Asked rangiku

"Because" Retorted rukia

"Why" Asked rangiku once more

"yeah rukia just wear it" Said momo

"NO I refuse to wear it" Replied rukia

"Fine but if you don't I'll tell the entire seretei that you can't drink yet" Said rangiku

"No one will believe you and I do drink for your information" Said rukia

"do it rukia" Said momo

"NO' replied rukia

"Wear it or else I'll tell byakuya that you drink and end up getting drunk" Said rangiku

"You wouldn't" Said rukia

"I would and will if you don't wear it" Replied rangiku

Crap if she's serious if he finds out that I drink theres no telling what would happen thought rukia regardless of what everyone else thought she was scared shitless of her brother

"Fine I'll wear it" Sighed rukia in defeat

"Really" Shouted rangiku

"well I guess but only if you don't tell byakuya" Said rukia

"Yes I knew that was her weakness despite what everyone else thinks shes afraid of byakuya" Shouted rangiku

"But you can;t blame her captain Kuchiki is a scary man" Said momo

"So you won't tell him" Asked rukia

"I won't as long as you wear the dress" Said rangiku

"fine" replied rukia

After they helped rangiku sort out all of her clothes, momo and rukia headed home to prepare for the party.

When rukia arrived at the gate of the Kuchiki estate one of the servants came and opened the gates for her, As she walked in the gates she thanked the servant and started running to her room. When she walked in she noticed that her bed had been made, as she continued to walk towards her dressing table to put her new dress on the chair she noticed a note on her desk. When as she opened it to read it she realised the note was for her brother byakuya not her, but she was curious of what it said so she read it anyway

To Byhaku kuchi

we're comming over tommorow and you have to have heaps of candy ready.

Oh and if you were wondering where your wallet thingy is I borrowed it because it had shiny things in it. It didn't taste nice so I gave it to cue ball because he said he wanted it to buy something

from: yachiru

Rukia almost burst out laughing at this letter, who knew byakuya actually recieved letters like this.

After reading the letter she decided to bring give it to byakuya so she did after placing her dress on her chair she went to find byakuya and give him the note.

When she finally found him and gave him the note she went back to her room and collapsed on her bed and fell asleep.

about half an hour later the phone began to ring

RING RING RING RING

"Hold on I'm coming" Shouted rukia "Hello"

" Hi rukia"

"Oh rangiku what do you want"

"Nothing was just wanted to say hi and was wondering if you were ready yet"

"hi then and why would I be ready theres still an hour to go"

"Well I guess your right then"

"Well bye"

"Hey wait a second I was wondering if"

BEEP

Damn that rangiku and her pointless calls thought rukia

Now since I can't get to sleep I guess I should get ready for tonight thought rukia

LATER THAT EVENING

As they arrived at the pub, she noticedthat it was packed full of people half of them drunk to.

The first thing that came to her mind was... I wanna go home...

"Oi rukia are you gonna get over here or not" shouted rangiku from the stool of the bar she was seated on

"Do I have a choice" replied rukia

"No you don't, just get here so we can start drinking already" Answered a very impaitient rangiku

"I knew I shouldn't have come here" thought rukia as she made her way towards the bar

"Hey rukia that dress looks good on you" said rangiku

"Really"said rukia

"Yeah you know why"said rangiku

"Why"asked rukia

"Because I picked it"replied rangiku

"Oh is that the only reason"asked rukia

"Yep" replied rangiku

"Well if you ask me its to short" commented Nanao

"Yes I agree" Added momo

And with that the women ordered another round of Sake and merrily went along with their conversation.


End file.
